Nap of The Stars
by chewyvernon
Summary: MEANIE/YAOI "Even if the world rebels us, I would fight for you."


**_recommended bgm_ TXT-Nap of The Star**

**Happy Reading~**

Entah sudah malam yang keberapakah kali ini. Mingyu sudah siap dengan sepedanya di bawah sana, melambaikan tangan mengisyaratkan sang kakak untuk ikut turun bersamanya. Dari jendela kamarnya, Wonwoo —sang kakak— tersenyum tipis sebelum akhirnya meraih mantel tebalnya dan bergegas menyusul yang lebih muda.

Rasanya seperti sebuah kebiasaan yang sulit diubah. Setiap malam menjelang pagi, Wonwoo akan selalu terbangun oleh keributan di garasi lalu berakhir dengan melongok ke luar jendela dan mendapati sang adik tengah tersenyum ke arahnya. Lelaki berusia 14 tahun itu tidak terlalu mengerti dengan segala konsekuensi yang menanti di depan sana. Jadi bersama-sama dengan sang adik yang menuntun jalannya, ia melangkahkan kaki. Meniti hari dengan berbagi tawa berdua tanpa menyadari kesalahan besar di antara keduanya.

"Pantai lagi?," Wonwoo bertanya membuka percakapan di antara keheningan.

Semilir angin begitu kencang mengembus keduanya sebab Mingyu mengayuh sepeda dengan cepat. Wonwoo tidak mampu mendengar suara adiknya, akan tetapi obsidian gelap Mingyu yang dipenuhi gairah musim panas membuatnya paham. Maka sepanjang perjalanan keduanya tidak lagi saling bertukar kata, hanya terdiam menikmati bagaimana keduanya hanyut dalam kesunyian. Hingga tidak butuh waktu lama, keduanya sudah berdiri di bibir pantai.

Sepeda yang semula keduanya naiki dibiarkan begitu saja di sisi jalan, sedang kakak beradik itu melangkah lebih jauh. Menginjakkan kaki telanjang mereka di atas ribuan pasir pantai yang kasar. Kembali hening mendominasi namun tidak sedetik pun mereka lewatkan untuk tidak saling menatap, menyelami isi hati masing-masing melalui tatapan memuja keduanya.

Wonwoo tidak pernah sebahagia ini sebelumnya, begitu pula dengan Mingyu. Mereka hanyalah sepasang remaja yang baru saja mengalami pubertas. Dan entah mengapa perasaan ini terasa begitu asing bagi keduanya. Seolah puluhan kembang api meledak-ledak dalam hati mereka, degub itu terasa sangat kencang dan mendebarkan. Sensasi ini, di saat kedua permukaan telapak tangan mereka bersentuhan, bagai tersengat listrik. Mereka terkekeh menyadari betapa canggungnya situasi saat ini.

"Apa yang kau lihat?," tanya Wonwoo sedikit mendongak, mencoba menelisik ke dalam obsidian sang adik lebih jauh lagi.

Mingyu mengangkat sebelah tangannya, menjatuhkannya di atas pipi sang kakak lalu dielusnya lembut. "Aku tengah memuja ciptaan Tuhan yang paling indah," gombalnya.

Wonwoo tergelak, merasa aneh dengan bualan yang Mingyu lontarkan. "Berhenti membual, Kim."

"Tapi itu benar, hyung. Kau begitu indah," Mendengarnya, Wonwoo tidak mampu menyembunyikan semburat kemerahan yang menjalari pipinya. Sungguh sial. Darimana adik kecilnya itu belajar kata-kata manis.

Seiring dengan detik yang berlalu, gairah musim panas yang melingkupi keduanya pun membuncah hebat. Mata mereka terus bersibobrok, lebih dalam dan dalam. Seakan dunia milik berdua, Mingyu dan Wonwoo tidak akan membiarkan seorang pun memasuki semesta mereka barang sejengkal pun.

Candu. Mingyu selalu menyukai bagaimana manik rubah sang kakak menatapnya penuh harap. Dan bias sinar rembulan yang terpantul dari bola mata itu semakin mempercantik sang empu. Lagi dan lagi, Mingyu tidak akan pernah bosan memandangi rupa Wonwoo.

Sama seperti Mingyu, Wonwoo juga mempercayai obsidian gelap sang adik memiliki kekuatan magis tertentu. Sampai saat ini ia tidak pernah mengerti mengapa manik hitam itu selalu mampu menarik atensi Wonwoo. Setiap hari, setiap menit, bahkan setiap detik, rasa itu selalu bertambah besar. Maka Wonwoo tidak akan keberatan untuk menenggelamkan dirinya ke dalam gelap malam di mata Mingyu.

"Hyung, apakah kau merasakannya?" Mingyu meraih sebelah tangan Wonwoo, meletakkannya di dada kirinya. Membiarkan Wonwoo merasakan irama tak beraturan dari organ vitalnya.

Wonwoo mengulas senyum tipis, "Aku tahu dan aku mengerti, sebab di sini—" Lelaki bertubuh kurus itu ikut meletakkan tangan Mingyu di dada kirinya. "—aku juga merasakan hal yang sama."

Sebentar saja, baik Mingyu maupun Wonwoo ingin waktu berhenti pada detik itu juga. Mereka ingin menikmati momen ini lebih lama. Saat dimana kedua tangan mereka bertautan dengan jarak setipis angin dan tatapan tak ingin kehilangan yang terhubung, mereka tidak ingin mengakhirinya. Walaupun pada akhirnya mereka hanya akan saling menyakiti, tapi mereka tidak ingin berhenti. Karena di saat bersamaan mereka berbagi luka, ada secercah kebahagiaan di sana. Kebahagiaan yang hanya diketahui mereka dan bukannya orang lain.

Mengabaikan kerasnya deburan ombak yang menabrak karang, baik Mingyu maupun Wonwoo terlarut dalam pikiran masing-masing. Gelapnya malam bertabur bintang kini menjadi objek pandangan keduanya.

"Kau lihat di atas sana, Gyu? Bintang-bintang itu bersinar begitu terang di antara kegelapan," ujar Wonwoo seraya mengembangkan senyuman manisnya, membuat lawan bicaranya mau tak mau ikut tersenyum.

Pandangan Wonwoo terhadap kilauan itu selalu sama, takjub dan terpesona. Mungkin itu sebabnya ia pun memiliki manik berkilau layaknya gugusan bintang.

"Aku ingin seperti mereka."

"Bersinar terang dan menjadi variabel terindah dari definisi malam."

Mingyu membelai pipi kemerahan Wonwoo penuh afeksi. "Kau tidak perlu menjadi seperti mereka untuk menjadi yang terindah di mataku, hyung. You're perfect just the way you are," katanya membuat Wonwoo tersipu malu.

Kembali Wonwoo membiarkan bayangan Mingyu menerobos ke retinanya, berharap lelaki tinggi itu akan paham akan makna tersirat yang coba ia bagi. Sebuah ketakutan besar di sudut hatinya, ketakutan yang cepat atau lambat akan menghampiri. Mereka berdua masih terlalu muda untuk sekadar mengerti apa arti cinta. Mereka sangat naif dan hipokrit. Membiarkan rasa itu tumbuh begitu besar setiap harinya, mereka sungguh berani.

"Menyentuhmu seperti ini, rasanya seperti mimpi, hyung."

"Sebuah mimpi yang terlalu indah untuk diakhiri begitu saja," lanjut Mingyu lirih, hampir berbisik.

"Tidak ada mimpi yang terasa sebegini nyata, Gyu."

"Kau benar, hyung."

Venus telah menampakkan dirinya pertanda pagi hampir menjelang. Layaknya upik abu, waktu keduanya pun akan selesai tak lama lagi. Tidak dalam makna sebenarnya tentu saja. Sebab semua orang tahu bahwa Mingyu dan Wonwoo adalah sepasang saudara. Kakak beradik yang akan selalu bersama oleh ikatan darah di antara keduanya.

"Kim Wonwoo, know that i really love you. Even if the world rebels us, i would fight for you. No matter how hard it'll be, i'll always be by your side."

Wonwoo menatap Mingyu dengan manik berkaca-kaca, menyampaikan harapan kecilnya kepada sang dominan. "You promise?"

"I promise."

Meski jauh di dalam hati mereka, terdengar rintihan pilu mengenai keinginan untuk melawan takdir Ilahi. Kesaahan besar yang entah siapa pelakunya, Tuhan ataukah kedua anak Adam yang tengah memohon di bawah langit berbintang. Waktu kian mengikis jarak di antara keduanya, menyatukan helai benang merah yang mengikat mereka. Dengan mata terpejam, bibir mereka bertemu. Ini adalah kali pertama ciuman mereka. Bukan ciuman yang didominasi oleh gairah dan nafsu, namun sebuah ciuman polos yang didasari oleh kemurnian cinta.

Tuhan begitu kejam, pikir mereka. Kenapa pula mereka harus terlahir sebagai sepasang saudara? Kenapa tidak dengan menjadi sepasang orang asing yang nantinya dipertemukan oleh ikatan takdir? Ini tidak adil. Sehingga pada detik mereka menyadari kemurkaan Tuhan, air mata jatuh membasahi pipi keduanya. Mata mereka terpejam seolah menolak segala kenyataan dunia yang kejam. Tana memutus ciuman panjang itu, keduanya mengarungi samudera luas bertemankan mimpi-mimpi indah tentang masa depan mereka. Happily ever after, selalu menjadi keinginan mereka, sayangnya ini bukan dongeng.

Sudah saatnya untuk membuka mata dan menghadapi kenyataan yang begitu keras menampar keduanya. Waktu telah lama berlalu. Tapi kenangan tentang malam itu begitu jelas terasa seolah baru kemarin dibuat. Usia Mingyu telah menginjak 26 —berarti 27 untuk Wonwoo. Dengan usia itu mereka sudah tak bisa lagi bermain-main dengan takdir. Tidak sama sekali.

Hingga detik ini, di saat lonceng gereja bergema untuk kesekian kalinya, Wonwoo ingin menulikan pendengaran. Mengabaikan setiap gemuruh kebahagiaan yang diteriakkan keramaian di hadapannya. Juga, realita menyakitkan dimana di depan sana, adik kesayangannya tengah mencium mesra seseorang yang akan menemani sisa hidupnya nanti.

Sakit? Tentu saja. Lelaki kurus itu bahkan masih mengingat dengan jelas bagaimana kata dan rupa Mingyu saat mengikrarkan janji sehidup semati dengan samudera luas serta langit berbintang sebagai saksinya. Wonwoo berani bertaruh bahwa seluruh semesta mengetahui seberapa kencang benang merah mengikat dua insan itu.

Memang sulit untuk menerima kenyataan. Terlebih dengan segala kenangan masa lalu yang menyertai, semua terasa lebih berat untuk Wonwoo —juga Mingyu. Lelaki tinggi itu, walaupun ia telah berikrar sehidup semati untuk gadisnya, ia tidak akan lupa untuk siapa hatinya berlabuh. Wonwoo adalah rumah baginya dan berlaku pula sebaliknya.

Cinta mereka begitu kuat. Namun sebesar apapun perlawanan mereka, takdir telah digariskan. Pada akhirmya seluruh ingatan mereka hanyalah ilusi belaka. Mingyu dan Wonwoo tak akan bisa bersatu sebab itulah peraturan yang ditetapkan. Tidak peduli sekeras apa mereka berseru kepada bintang, semesta tidak akan pernah mendengar. Jadi biarkan seluruh janji mereka memudar bersamaan dengan selesainya bunga tidur. Sudah waktunya untuk bangun dan hidup dalam kenyataan. Sebab, musim panas 13 tahun yang lalu tidak akan pernah terulang dalam sejarah meski benang merah yang terbentang akan selalu mengencang.

**the end.**

**a/n**: _idk abt this fic, but did u guys enjoy it? i hope so~_

_anw, aku buru-buru nulis itu setelah dengerin lagu baru txt :') awto ngehalu astaga, enk bgt lagunya. tp pas kutulis jadinya jelek, gatau ngefeel ato engga, ngebosenin jg hwhw :') /rip_

_thanks buat yg udah baca, segala bentuk kritik dan saran sangat dibutuhkan_

_see ya on the next project~_

_regards,_

_Rin_


End file.
